The Story of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha
by sakurauchiha29
Summary: The life of Sasuke and Sakura while the grow up. PARINGS: SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaTema TenNej many others
1. The Beginning

**The Life of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha**

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

In the village of the Sand one mother named, Koyua was going into labor with twins. Her husband was afraid that she wasn't going to make it, because one of the elders of the Sand village put the one-tailed demon, Shukaku inside of her. Koyua's husband, Kakashi Hatake, was right by her side when the first baby was born. The baby was a girl, and she has beautiful emerald eyes like her mother. Koyua and Kakashi named her, Sakura.

This is when things started to go wrong, when Koyua was giving birth to Sakura's twin, Koyua was starting to die. They had to do a C-Section to get the baby out alive. Right after her baby boy was born, Koyua died. Kakashi named the baby Garra. Kakashi wasn't allowed to stay in the sand village, because he wasn't a ninja of the Sand. So, Kakashi decided to have Garra raised in the village of Sand along with his other siblings, Temari and Konkuro.

Four months later, after raising Garra, Temari and Konkuro a little longer, Kakashi said good-bye to his children who were left under their Uncle, the 4th Kazelkage's protection. Kakashi was very upset that he would be leaving three of his children behind, but he would see them once again and tell them that HE is their father at the Chunin Exams.

Kakashi left the Sand village with Sakura to go to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. When Kakashi arrived, he went over to his former teammate's home, Obito Uchiha. Obito and Kakashi went way back. They were genin together and also they fought over Rin all the time. Obito ended up marrying Rin, while Kakashi was sent on a mission to the Sand Village. In the sand Village Kakashi met Koyua and they ended up getting married.

Koyua gave birth to Temari shortly after the marriage. While a year after that giving birth to Konkuro. She loved all of her children but when Elder Chyou put Shukaku inside of her, Koyua knew that if she was to have anymore children that she would die and so would possibly her children. Obito gave his sympathy to Kakashi about his lose. Suddenly, a small Uchiha boy came crawling over to Obito. Kakashi wondered if that was the Sasuke Uchiha he's heard so very much about.

"Obito, is that your cousin, Sasuke," Kakashi asked. "Yeah, he is. He's the second heir to the Uchiha household. After Itachi that is. Why do you ask, Kakashi," replied Obito. Kakashi answered while reading is Icha Icha Paradise book, "Well, Obito you remember when me and you were teammates and I said, 'Obito if I ever have a daughter and if there is some Uchiha boy that is around the same age as my daughter, lets make them soul mates.' I remember that greatly, because that was the day Rin gave me your Sharingan eye." Obito thought for a mere moment. "Oh yeah, I remember that now. Well, first I'll have to ask Mikato and Fugaku. But that sounds like a good idea. Look! They already like each other," Obito stated with a light laugh.

I hoped you liked it, because it was my first fic. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Comment plz. No fire!! And I DON'T own Naruto!!!!!!!


	2. Seven Years Later

**The Story of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha**

**Chapter 2 – Seven Years Later**

Sasuke and Sakura have grown up together and have been best friends since they were about four months old. Today was Sasuke's seventh birthday, and he would be spending it with his friends from the academy. Those friends were: Sakura, Naruto, TenTen, Neji, Rock Lee, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji.

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke," yelled an over excited Sakura. Sakura hasn't seen Sasuke in two weeks, because she went over to Sand with her father on a business trip. Sakura ran over to everyone and gave them a hug. Except when she got over to Sasuke. She gave Sasuke his usual kiss on the check, which always made him blush.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan," replied Sasuke still blushing. He loved it when she did that, even if it did embarrass him.

"Sasuke, will there be RAAAMMMENNN here," asked a hungry Naruto.

"N-n-nar-naruto I th-think I-I s-saw some Ramen over there," stated a very shy Hinata Hyugga. Hinata had a major crush on Naruto; she's had the crush on him for god knows how long!

**Sakura's POV**

Flashback—

_'Dad, daddy' said a three year old Sakura. Sakura was alone in a room with the three Sand siblings, not knowing she was related to them._

_'Sakura-chan, these are your brothers and your sister. The blonde girl with the four blonde ponytails is Temari. The little boy playing with the puppet is Konkuro. And the little one with the teddy bear is your younger twin, Garra.' replied their father, Kakashi Hatake._

_'Oh, but daddy, the red-haired boy scares me' __cried Sakura._

End Flashback—

**Normal POV**

"Sakura it's time to go! Say good-bye to your friends and your SASUKE-KUN! We have guests at the house okay," yelled a tired Kakashi.

"Okay daddy," yelled back Sakura. She ran over to her friends hugged them good-bye and kissed Sasuke good-bye on his cheek; which made him blush super red. Sakura started walking back to her daddy, but someone stopped her.

"Wait, Sakura can I ask you something," asked a nervous Sasuke.

"Sasuke can it wait till tomorrow at the academy. I need to get home, we have guests coming over," asked Sakura.

"Yeah, it can I guess," replied a disappointed Sasuke.

**THE NEXT DAY AT THE ACADEMY**

Ino and Sakura were organizing flowers, while the boys were catching bugs. They were silent until Ino broke the silence.

"So what do you think Sasuke was gonna ask you," asked a wondering Ino. **(A/N: Ino and Sakura aren't fighting over Sasuke. Ino has a MAJOR crush on Shikamaru.) **

"I don't know, but he said he would wait until today to ask me. I had to leave the party early, because my brothers and sister were over at our house," replied Sakura with a beautiful bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"Wait….you have brothers and a sister," asked a highly confused Ino. She was finishing up her bouquet of flowers for her mother.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't mention them. They live in Sand, that's where my mother was from. My mommy looked just like me. She died when I was born, so I don't remember her much," Sakura said when a few tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura. Do you get to see your siblings much," questioned Ino.

"Well sort of. I get to see them for holidays, birthdays, and one Saturday and Sunday every month. My favorite out of them is my sister, Temari. She's two years older than me and strong too. She has this fan that can do some pretty cool jutsu. My brother, Konkuro he plays with puppets and he's really good at using jutsu too, but with the puppet instead of hand signs. My twin brother, Garra is weird. He's always silent and has love written on his forehead, and has black stuff always around his eyes. My dad won't tell me what it is though. Oh well," replied Sakura out of breath.

Ino just looked at her and was shocked.


	3. Siblings?

**The Story of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha**

**Chapter 3 – ****Siblings?**

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto are now on Team 7 with their sensei, Kakashi Hatake. Sakura thinks she's only on this team, because they are best friends, have excellent team work and that Kakashi is her father. Their first task is to get the bells. It's been five years since Sasuke asked Sakura to be his girlfriend and things have been great since.

"I'll get one of those bells before you teme," yelled Naruto who was way over confident. With that note Naruto was punched by two people, Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura and Naruto are best friends but he gets on her nerves to easily.

"Well, Naruto come and get one," said Kakashi while reading his Icha Icha Paradise books.

"I will," yelled Naruto. With that Kakashi used one-thousand years of death on Naruto, and he went flying.

**TWO HOURS LATER….**

"None of you will ever be ninja," yelled Kakashi to his three genin students.

"What," is all they could say!

"Give up now, you'll never become Chunin. I'll give you all one more hour to try to get these bells, and that's it," yelled Kakashi acting very serious.

Then Naruto started heading in one direction, while Sasuke and Sakura stayed together. Then Sasuke went another direction and left Sakura behind.

"Sasuke, Sasuke where are you," wondered Sakura.

"S-Sak-Sakura…..Hel-Help…..me," Stated and injured Sasuke. He had nine kunai knives, ten shuriken and a broken leg.

"Sasuke, what happened to you," yelled Sakura at the top of her voice before fainting.

"Hmmm…how could he do that to his own daughter? Kakashi show yourself now!! I want to fight you, for what you did to your own daughter and MY girlfriend," yelled an angered Sasuke. Sasuke picked up Sakura bridal style and looked around for Kakashi and Naruto. After about ten minutes Sakura woke up in Sasuke's arms.

"Sasuke! You're okay! But I…" Sakura was broke up with Sasuke's lips touching hers. They broke away after a minute or two. Then Sasuke had a smirk on his face, while Sakura was turning redder then Hinata does around Naruto.

"Did you just kiss my DAUGHTER, Uchiha," asked a stunned Kakashi.

"Yeah, I did. So? She's my girlfriend and she's not a baby anymore," was all Sasuke said.

"Well, none of you got the bells, so…." Kakashi started.

"That's what you think dad," Sakura said while laughing and holding to bells in her hand.

"How…How did you do that," Kakashi asked.

"Well when you were yelling at Sasuke I used the shadow clone jutsu and walked behind you and grabbed the bells. So ahaha," Sakura replied.

**THREE WEEKS LATER…..**

"Hmmmm…who are you three," asked Naruto.

"Well, I'm Temari," replied a blonde with four ponytails.

"I'm Konkuro, and that's Garra. He's shy unless he's around us and our other sister who we haven't seen in like five years," replied a guy with a puppet.

"GAARA, TEMARI KON-DORK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I missed you guys! How have you guys been," yelled Sakura.

"Sakura is that you," asked Garra showing no emotion.

"Yeah of course it is little brother. Temari you've kept them in line right. I can't use any of my powers here, dad won't let me," stated Sakura.

"Wait Sakura you know them," asked Sasuke.

"Oh well yeah. They are my brothers and my totally awesome sister. They live in Sand. That's where my mom lived," replied Sakura.

"Well Sakura, you look like your mother a lot, and Garra you look a lot like me when I was little," said an unidentified voice.

"Dad, come out now! Say hi to your three other children! It's been a while," said Konkuro while hugging Kakashi.

"I know. Me and Sakura were gonna come over to Sand, but we couldn't find the time. Sorry," said Kakashi while hugging his three other children.

"Sakura who are those two guys behind you anyway," asked Garra.

"Well Garra, the blonde is my friend Naruto. Stay away from him at all costs he's totally weird. And this one right here, is my boyfriend Sasuke of five years," replied Sakura.

"Well we have one thing to say to you Sasuke. Hurt Sakura you die," stated all three Sand Siblings.

"Are you three here for the Chunin exams," asked Sakura.

"Yeah, also to see you and dad. Dad, why won't you let Sakura use her Kekigenki or her jutsu? What afraid she's stronger than you, because she's stronger than all three of us combined even without the Jin..."

"Shhh…Temari. She doesn't know about the Jinchuri yet. And I don't let her use her Kekigenki or her jutsu, because she's to strong with them. I'll let her use them in the Chunin Exams though," replied Kakashi.

**I hope you liked it. I'll get into detail with the Chunin Exams after the Holidays! No flames!!! AND I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
